Exposed
by Maximum Flight1
Summary: Max is overweight and struggles with cutting and suicidal thoughts. Dylan, her boyfriend has changed. Max moves away after Dylan breaks up with her. She meets Fang and he helps her with her weight loss. Max and Fang start to date. Dylan sees Max again and wants to date her now that she's skinny. Will Max choose her first love or will she stay with her new love. Supernatural! FAX!


Hey! So this is a new story (yay!) and it deals with self harm and verbal abuse. It also deals with a struggle of weight and suicidal thoughts if you feel you can't handle things like that please don't read. Those of you who are interested please read and review (pweaseeee) and there will be some DylanxMax Stuff in the beginning but don't worry this will turn out to be a FangxMax story!

I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE!

Max P.O.V. (Flashback to when she and Dylan were kids)

"Haha! Catch me if you can!" I yelled turning my neck back to see Dylan's face bright red with exhaustion.

"Max! Just give it back!" He yelled speeding up slightly.

"Never!" I shouted and then ran into the woods.

"Max! We aren't supposed to go in the woods! You know the rumors. I stopped and turned to see Dylan waiting at the edge of the forest for me. I was about six feet away from him and he was hesitating on whether to come after me or to stay at the edge.

"Oh come on! They're only rumors, and haven't you ever wondered what it looks like to be completely surrounded by the trees. To hear the silence and just be able to breathe?" I asked looking in to the depths of the woods longing for a freedom I knew I would find there.

"No…" He said looking at me with one eyebrow raised and his head tilted to the side.

"We if you want your little doll back I suggest you follow me." I said and ran into the forest. I dodged trees as I heard Dylan's footsteps behind me. I let out a laugh and ran even faster.

"Wait up Max!" I heard him pant but I was far too happy to care. Eventually I slowed down and came to a small clearing. I stood in the middle of it and looked out of the little hole through the top of the trees. I heard footsteps crunch the dry leaves on the ground behind me.

"I know you're there Dylan. Here you can have your doll." I said and threw it behind me. I heard it thunk against a tree and land in the dry leaves.

"Dylan?" I was about to turn when a large clawed hand grabbed my shoulder. It whipped my around and growled in my face. It was a dog like creature with bright yellow bloodshot eyes. It stood on two legs and one of its hands was currently on my shoulder with its claws sinking into my skin. I felt the blood drip down my arm.

"Max!"

That was enough to pull me out of the shock I was in. I pulled away from the creature, ripping the skin of my arm even further. I started to run but the creature swiped at my back its claws scraped my skin and I heard Dylan scream again. It was muffled so I didn't know what he said I realized I was falling as the ground came closer and closer to my face. It felt like hours but soon I was gazing up at the small spot where the trees let the shy show. My vision was blurred and my head was spinning but I saw a black shape move across the sky and a midnight feather fell down from the sky and landed in my hand. I grabbed it and weakly put it in my pocket. I turned my head and the image of Dylan running to me was the last thing I saw before my vision disappeared and I fell into a dreamless sleep of unconsciousness.

Back to present (still in Max P.O.V.)

I woke up gasping at the memory. I pulled the covers off of me and swung my legs off the bed. I put my head in my hands and sighed. I thought about calling Dylan but it would probably just annoy him and he would get angry like the last time I called him. God some boyfriend he is, whenever I need him he's not here.  
I looked at my clock and it was 5am. I couldn't go back to sleep and I was getting up in a half an hour anyway. I grabbed my sketchbook and started to draw the last scene I had in my head. I use my sketchbook to help me clam down whenever I have a nightmare. It's like seeing it on the page makes me think it didn't really happen. And that I wasn't in a coma for two years because of it. I shook my head and kept drawing. I was nearly finished when my alarm rang. I shut it off and put my sketchbook on my bed. I got a shower and got dressed for the day. My nightmare shook me up a little but so I decided it was a sweatshirt and combat boots day. I finished getting ready which only consisted of combing out the tangles in my thin hair and placing my sketchbook in my backpack. I walked downstairs to see my dad in his suit and my mom fixing his tie. When I put my backpack on the kitchen table the both looked at me. My mother with a smile and my father with a blank face but I could see the small frown he had on his face. Here comes the criticism.

"Are you sure you want to wear a sweatshirt to school?" He asked like it was the most repulsive thing in the world.

I just nodded at him and grabbed some toast and started eating. H only sighed and put on his coat. I heard Ella's heels clicking as she walked down the stairs. She came into the kitchen with a dress and three inch heels. Her hair looked perfect and so did her makeup. As soon as she walked in my father's face brightened with a smile.

"Ella! You look wonderful!" He said as he opened his arms for a hug. I just looked down and finished eating.

"Would you like some toast honey?" Mother asked.

"No way, too many carbs." Ella said as I finished my second piece. I was about to reach for a third when I saw my father looking at me with disgust once again. I grabbed a napkin instead and wiped my hands clean. He looked away and grabbed his briefcase.

"Well I have to go to work see you all for dinner." And with that he left. A few minutes later Mother was driving Ella and I to school.

I dreaded school while Ella couldn't wait for it every day. Ella was always the smarter of the two of us. She was also the one our father loved more. And it was only because she was a size zero and I was a size twenty-three and still growing. Mother and Ella denied it and always said it was just that he was stressed but I always saw the disgust in his eyes. I knew the truth.

I dreaded going to school because I get teased about my weight. Most of the girls in the school are as skinny as Ella or one size bigger. And the ones that are bigger are trying to starve themselves to become skinny again. The ones closer to my size, but still about half my size, are their followers. Ella isn't a bitch or anything it's just the people she hangs out with have been known to not be the nicest people in the world. We can just leave it at that.

The only reason I still go is because I have most of my classes with my boyfriend Dylan. I still can't believe we've been going out for three years. We're in 8th grade now and school is almost over. Dylan and I are good but he's been acting weird lately. He's been avoiding kissing or even holding hands. And now I can barely get him to look me in the eye. It's been troubling me but I knew he will tell me sooner o later. We've been close ever since were kids and that horrible experience we both had together only made us closer.

Ella jumped out of the car as soon as we got to school and went to talk to some of her friends. I on the other hand put my hoodie up and walked slowly into school. I got to my homeroom and sat down in the back. I think I fell asleep because the next thing I knew the bell rang and it was time to go to first period. I'm not going to bore you with all the details about what I learned because I zoned out for half of it and looked out of the window. The teachers, already used to my behavior ignored me and kept on teaching. Soon it was time for lunch. It was the first period I had with Dylan and I couldn't wait to see him. I sat at our usual table and started to eat. I got a text a few minutes later from Dylan saying he would be sitting with a few guys on the football team to talk about enrolling for the 9th grade team in high school.

I said ok and that I was going to miss him. I finished my lunch and went to the library for the rest of lunch. I didn't really have any other friends except Dylan. I had my lab partner in chemistry but she is shy and doesn't talk much so I don't really consider us friends. Lunch ended and I finished my day. I never really got to see Dylan because he was always surrounded by the football players and would text me that he was still getting information about the way he can join later. I didn't get to see him at all really and I asked if he wanted to hang out at my house after school but he said her was busy. I decided to walk home and after I was home I laid down on my bed I fell asleep thinking about how the last two weeks of school would go.

TIME SKIP TIME SKIPPPPP

It was Wednesday and it was the last week of school. We all had our assignments turned in and we had out yearbook signing done. I didn't get anyone to sign mine and just brought it home while Ella ran out of room so father (Jeb) bought her a second one which she also filled up and there was barely enough room for me to write 'Love ya sis!' in the corner.

Wednesday flew by and so did Thursday. Soon enough it was Friday and everyone was excited for the start of summer. 8th period ended in about 5 minutes and I could hear everyone talking about their plans for the summer. Dylan and I were going to the beach for a day. We were leaving Monday and coming home Sunday. I was worrying about going to the beach because I don't look good in a bathing suit and I know it. And Dylan and I have been getting into arguments more and more lately. He also has been yelling at me and complaining about my weight more often. I keep on reminding myself that he loves me but I can't even remember the last time I heard him say it. I just hope we can sort out all our little problems while were down at the beach.

TIME SKIP AGAIN!

We walked on to the beach and walked along the waves. I wanted to hold his hand but it was inside his pocket and I didn't have enough courage to ask him. We got to a secluded part of the beach and Dylan handed me a white box. It was rectangular and thick. I looked up at him.

"Just open it Max." He said grinning. I smiled and opened it. There were two rings. They were promise rings. He took my hand and took the silver band out.

"Here put it on." He said and I did but I couldn't fit it all the way on. My finger was too big. I blushed and looked up at him confused as he was still smiling at me.

"When that ring fits I will promise my life to you and get you an engagement ring. But until then…we need to break up." He said still smiling and I saw his shoulder shaking with laughter. Tears ran down my face. I shoved the ring s and the box into his chest. I got the message loud and clear.

Until I lost weight he wouldn't date me.

I heard him laughing behind me but I kept walking. I got to his car and grabbed my stuff out of it. I walked away from the beach and called my mother to come and get me. She was there in about an hour and a half and she took me home. She didn't even have to ask. She knew what was wrong. We got home around midnight and I locked myself in my room and lay down to sleep. Only I couldn't. The image of him smiling and laughing at me after giving me the rings was burned into my head. I knew I would have another nightmare that night.

But it was worse than usual because this time, I really had no one to call.

Heyyyyy so that was pretty darn dramatic! And wait there will be more drama. Oh and in case it wasn't clear max's dad is Jeb and her mom is Valencia. Ella is not a bitchy person she's just really into fashion and really social. She is also not the smartest (even though that is what Max thinks). And Ella doesn't know how her friends really treat other people like Max. So yeah if you have anything you are confused please feel free to PM me or just write it in a review and I will try my best to answer your question in the next chapter. Thanks soooo much for reading and this will be a FangxMax story later. Please Review! THANKSSSSSSS!

~Maximum Flight1~


End file.
